Air and other fluids are commonly treated and delivered for a variety of applications. For example, in heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) applications, air may be heated, cooled, humidified, dehumidified, filtered or otherwise treated for delivery into residential, commercial or other spaces.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods for mounting ion generator devices for treating and delivering air for these and other applications. It is to the provision of improved mounting devices for systems and methods meeting these needs that the present invention is primarily directed.